Brighter Than Sunshine
by flashdance
Summary: [oneshot][Yura]Note to self: Shorts and belly shirts aren't a good idea in rainy weather. [Happy Birthday Rachel]


A/N: Happy birthday, Rachel!

* * *

_Let the rain fall, I don't care. _

Saturday… and it's still raining. I whip my wet bangs to the side and push through large wooden doors. I usually love the rain but it's not being too friendly today. I sprint through the third and second district as fast I can, to catch him before he left for the second time. I nearly slip and eat cobblestone when I attempt to cut through the alley. My mind just racing…

* * *

I hate _The Family Circus_. I creased the thin paper, tore off the corner then gently laid it on the table faced down. I'm just about finished reading 'the funnies' when the waitress finally brings me my frappuccino. It's drizzling, I have a slight cold, and I don't have a sweater. I know, I'm _so_ smart. 

"Thanks." I murmured before taking a sip of the cold blended-coffee. Then I glanced out at the center of the district and I saw him; the little brunette I battled against at the coliseum like, two years ago. I was sixteen then—wow, and now I just realize how much I've _matured_ in the past couple of years. Everyone still sees me as an annoying kid, whatever…they're just old and…yeah I lost my train of thought.

Anyway, the kid was there: The keyblade master. He'd just walked through the world exit. He was still skinny, but taller—didn't look too different to me, aside from the change in wardrobe. He's wearing a lot of black—then again, everyone's in black now. Cloud's wearing black, Riku, and Leon does too (Barret's the only guy I know who wears fishnet tank tops..but that's off topic). Even my outfit consists of mostly black material. _Goth sheik_ right? I really have no idea. I'm curious as to why I'm in this stupid floral-designed shirt. I looked down and tugged on my shirt a bit, I had cinnamon-roll crumbs on it. Yeah, I'm a messy eater.

"Kisaragi?" my head snapped up and I was confronted with amazingly blue eyes. Oh, you couldn't mistake those eyes for anyone else's but Sora's.

I think he'd hit puberty; His voice was a bit deeper now and his face didn't look so babyish anymore. I tried as hard I could not to laugh…or ask (about his becoming a man phase). "Hey, Sora. Fancy seeing you here." _Fancy seeing you here? _Ugh..my brain really has no control of my mouth.

"Heh. Yeah, just making a pit stop, we probably won't be here for more than a day. We're on our way to—"

"Sora!" He spun around to see who was calling him. It was his redheaded friend. I remember talking to her in the small house in..third district I think—I have horrible memory—she's nice. I can totally tell she likes Sora. I mean, the way she constantly talked about the kid and _blah blah blah blah blah._

"Over here!" Sora waved his arm in the air until she spotted us. She came running over with a jacket over her head. She had longer hair now and was dressed in a skimpy schoolgirl outfit. I thought those skirts were supposed to be at least mid-thigh length. But who am I to be saying how long her skirt should be—look at my shorts.

"Hey." She said out of breath, "Wow. I'd totally give you a hug if I weren't drenched." She smiled sweetly down at me.

I shrugged, "It's ok. So, where's the rest of the gang?" I fiddled with my straw.

"They're at Cid's Shop, I think." Sora answered as he took a seat across from me. We made eye contact for about two seconds (I briefly gave him a smile) then I looked over to Aerith, who was watering the small pot of flowers on the shelf. I think I'm still trying to pretend I didn't have a crush on him. He knows I am, too. Then I sneezed. I almost forgot I was sick.

_I'm yours and certainly you're mine. _

"You ok?" Kairi asked grabbing me a few napkins. She's almost too sweet it's scary.

"Yeah..I think." I sniffled then stood up. "But I guess I should like—go home and er…eat soup or something. Soup's microwavable right?"

Sora snickered, "Still don't know how to cook?"

"I can TOO cook." I lied. I burned Mac-n-Cheese in the microwave.

"No, you really can't." I recognized that voice as Riku's. I smirked then turned around swiftly jabbing him in the ribs with my index and middle finger. He hates that. "Ow. Yuffie, you punk!" he stole the caramel frap out of my hand and started drinking it. "This is mine now."

I handed him my leftover napkins and said, "No prob. I'm sick—but have fun." I walked passed him and pulled on my hood as I exited the café.

Note to self: Shorts and belly shirts aren't a good idea in rainy weather.

* * *

I jumped down onto a crate (in the alleyway) beside the Accessory Shop, and with a running start, hopped over the small steps. I had to make my way through the crowd of people walking about, it was odd cause it is pouring rain and these people are walking around without umbrellas. Weirdoes, all of them—I have an excuse, I was in too big a rush to grab one. I try calling out his name, but the kid is so friggin deaf. I dash between two old guys and grab him by his forearm, spinning him around to face me.

* * *

So I successfully heated up Chicken Noodle Soup in the microwave, without burning the entire hotel building down. And Leon said I wouldn't be able to live a day on my own. C'mon—I'm a ninja, buddy; I'm not reliant on others. Food? All I need is fast food and PB&J sandwiches to survive. I don't share a hotel room with Squall anymore. I started finding it odd that he and I slept in the same bed. Besides, I'm 18 I think it was time I moved out………into the room next door. 

Well it's a start.

Out of nowhere, Sora shows up at my door an hour later with a lovely bag full of bite-sized snicker bars. My favorite.

I leaned against the doorframe and stared at him for several awkward seconds. "Stalker," I finally say and push the door open for him. I smile and take the bag from him as I turn around and leave. I didn't bother closing the door and hopped back onto the couch, where I was quietly seated watching a scary movie before I was interrupted.

"What are you watching?" He asked as he took a seat next to me.

I offered him some of the chocolate, "Uh…don't know. I just started watching it. It's really weird." Transvestites running around in lingerie…yeah, that's weird.

He ignored me, "So…eighteen, huh?" I glanced at him from the corner of my eye, he was grinning.

"Yeah. So?" I pulled another chocolate out of the bag.

"So if you kissed me you'd be like—a child molester."

I scoffed and chucked the unopened candy at him. "Why would I do _that_?"

He shrugged and shoved the snickers in his mouth.

I glared at him but I couldn't resist smiling because of his stupid grin. I have no idea why he brought that up, but I just shrugged it off and watched the horror movie.

* * *

I rolled off the couch and amazingly didn't feel pain from the hardwood floor. I finally opened my eyes and found that I was lying on top of a pile of pillows. He knows me too well. I gazed up at the clock, groggily, and made out the numbers 11:38am. Wow. I was up early. 

After a quick shower I realized there was a note attached to the front door. In Sora's messy handwriting read: _You passed out and I took advantage of you, hope you don't' mind. _;) _hahah. Kidding, obviously, but I guess we'll meet up again in a few years, Yuff—I'm leaving for Hallow Bastion tonight. Have a great life, ya old fart._

I folded the note up and shoved it in my back pocket; he's such a nerd. It felt weird knowing that was just a guess and that I'd probably never see him again…ever.

I later ran into Leon in the hallway. He looked moodier than usual. I knew what this meant, he was mourning over Rinoa again. Poor Squallie. How old is he now anyway..like, 27? And Sora calls _me_ old.

"Hi, Squall." I decided to say. He grumbled something and attempted to walk past me. "You ok, kiddo?"—Ha. Get it? No. Ok…never mind. I grabbed his sleeve, but he's way bigger than I am and I was the one who was dragged a few feet.

"I'm fine." He brushed past me and exited the small hallway. I furrowed my brows. Meanie. If he wouldn't tell me, I'd figure it out myself. I stealthily picked the lock to his room and entered without making a sound. Nothing out of the ordinary, but I did find an old photograph of Rinoa on the table. Crap.

* * *

Sora was surprised, either because my strength or because he didn't expect to see me there. I inhaled, "I'd rather be a child molester than being 27, alone, and mad at the world." 

Sora grinned and I basically just jumped on him.

—_Suddenly you're mine._


End file.
